Confessions of a Teenager
by lpme
Summary: Bella moves to NY and goes to a new academy for rich and fake people. However she makes good friends and she also meet the school's playboy: Edward Cullen.
1. Grand Oaks Private Academy

**This is my first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it**

**:)**

**Confessions of a Typical Teenager**

**Chapter 1:**

Okay, so this is the story of my life. I'm Bella Swan, 17 years old. Today I'm moving to California, where Charlie, my dad, lives.

When I was little my parents divorced and I stayed with my mom in Forks, Washington. Basically I hate forks, its always raining and there's now one new to talk because it's a small place and everybody knows everybody.

I stayed with my mom because after the divorce, she was devastated. She cried all day, she didn't eat and I had to take care of her. The separation really hurt me a lot but I needed to be strong, for Renee.

But when she met Phil everything change. They married a few weeks ago and now they are planning their honey moon. I didn't want to bother them so I decided I'm going to live with my dad for a few months.

I was in my trail of thoughts, when Charlie's voice distracted me.

"Earth to Bella…" my father said.

"Uhm... Sorry, what were you saying?" Oh no, here it comes. It always happened the same when I didn't listen to him.

"What were you thinking about? I called you five times. Is there any problem you want to talk?" he tried to look at me but he had to focus on the road he was driving.

"No dad, i'm fine. I was thinking about the new … school I'm going to" I looked at the window; I didn't want him to see how worried I was.

"Bella, don't worry. Everything it's going to be fine, you will meet new people, you will make great friends and you will love your new school. I choose it because it's the best academy here and you know Jacob Black it's the owner, he didn't let me pay for your stay at the academy. I couldn't refuse to it Bella." He told me for the tenth time.

Jacob Black has been Charlie's friend since I remember. He owns this academy, Grand Oaks Private Academy, where I'm moving and he offered my father the possibility of going "free". The only thing I didn't like about it was the kind of people I would meet there. Rich and Fake.

"I don't know... I"

"Stop it Bella, you will like it, I promise. If you can't adapt there, you call me and I will take you to another academy. It's that fine?" Charlie interrupted me.

"Yeah" I bit my lip for not telling my father how much I will hate my new school.

Unexpectedly, Charlie stopped the car and we were in front of Grand Oaks Private Academy. The place was huge and beautiful.

Near us, there was a little Building, which I guess it was the reception.

I went out of the car and sighted. My father had already taken out of the car my suitcases. I only had two, I really didn't care that much for clothes anyway.

I took my suitcases and started walking toward the reception. I thought Charlie was going to join me but instead, he stay in the driveway.

He was talking on his new blackberry, so I waited until he finished his call.

"Sorry Bella, but Rupert just called me. He said he needs me at his office now." He said sadly.

"You need to go now? Can you just wait until I finish with the receptionist?" I cried. These things always pissed me off. Charlie never had time for me because he was too busy with work. Now that he had this promotion, he barely spent time with me.

"Bella, sorry honey, but Rupert… you know him." He apologized.

"Yeah whatever… It's okay, I'll be fine." I told him and then I kissed him on the cheek.

"Be careful and I know you will enjoy this academy." He smiled to me after he said that.

He kissed me in the forehead and then went back to his new Mercedes. After a minute he disappeared in the driveway.

I headed over at the reception. In the way I took a look at the place. It was wonderful I have to admit it. It was the afternoon and there was people hanging together all over the campus. Guys playing football, while the girls were all sitting and chatting.

_Maybe it's not that bad, maybe I can support this__._

So when I got to the little building, I opened the door. It was a very small place but it was comfortable.

Inside, there were only two chairs in front of a desk and behind it was the receptionist. Actually, she was really cute. Her blonde hair came up to her waist, she had green powerful eyes and pink cheeks.

She was so concentrated typing on her computer that she didn't even notice I was there.

"Hi… I'm Bella Swan" I interrupted her thoughts.

"Welcome to Grand Oaks Private Academy, I'm Marie" She said with a welcoming smile. "Okay Bella, so let me see" she turn around and started looking up something in the big and organized shelves she had behind.

Marie took out a sheet of paper, a pink card and a key.

"So Bella, you have to sign here – she showed me the paper- don't worry, it's just to leave a proof that you arrived. This pink card shows you the class schedules and this key is for your room."

I signed the paper, took the card and the key. It says 501.

"Thank you very much, but... how do I get to my room?" I asked her very embarrassed.

"Yeah… Sorry, I forgot". She took out from her desk a map, it was from the academy and then she gave it to me.

When I was walking to the door, she called me.

"Bella, I almost forget to tell you, tomorrow after lunch you have to visit Mr. Black in his office. He will like to welcome you."

I looked at the map and headed to my room. In the way, every student that I passed stared at me. I blushed all the way and tried to cover my face with my hair.

_Great__, I'm the new school toy._

When I was near the building I heard some girls whispering and giggling.

"So this is Isabella." A blonde girl said, with an evil grin. I tried to ignore her, but every time I heard a new comment about my arrival, I blushed.

"She is hot." A guy murmured when I passed by.

_I can__'t believe it. He said I'm HOT! What the hell am I doing here?_

I made my way through the campus to the section were my room was. I entered the building and went straight to the elevator who was waiting for me. The only thing I wanted was to disappear as fast as I could. I pressed fifth floor. When the elevator's doors finally open, I almost ran to my room.

_Please __give me a nice roommate, please give me a nice roommate!_

I was about to open the door but the door opened first. In the doorway was a blonde girl. She was tall and had a great body. She could be a swimsuit model without any problem, if she wasn't yet. She was just gorgeous. The girl had shocking blue eyes, a little nose and red lips. She was smiling widely to me.

"Hey, Bella I was going to look for you" she said and then she hugged me. The girl turned round and yelled to someone who was inside. "Ali, she's here" then she turned back to me.

"Sorry Bella I didn't introduce myself. I'm Rosalie Hale and I'm your roommate" She moved aside to let me in the room.

_Excellent, Rosalie caused me a good impression__, but anyway how does she knows I was going to come? And who is Ali, we have another roommate?_

I entered the room and it was really comfortable. There was a TV, a couch in front of it, a desk with a laptop on it, a little kitchen and a dinning room. At the back of the room there was a small hallway with four doors. Three rooms, one bathroom.

_So we do have another roommate_

And then she appeared through one door. She was tiny, like a pixy. She was as gorgeous as Rosalie, but in a different way. She had short hair, every hair went in a different direction. She had lightened makeup that gave her a perfect appearance and she moved with grace, it seems like she was flying.

"Welcome Bella. I'm Alice Cullen, I'm also your roommate." She said with grin and then she hugged me as Rosalie but stronger than her.

"Hi, I wasn't expecting to meet you girls here, but I'm glad I did" I told them, really surprised about that fact. "However, how did you know I was coming?" that was what surprised me.

"Come on Bella, everybody was waiting today, to finally meet you. You've been the gossip of the week." Alice answered.

"What?!" was al I could say, I was really shocked.

_Damn! __How does everyone know about me? This is so freaking weird_

"Hey Bells don't worry. It doesn't matter – she said while giving her friend a glare– Don't think bad of it! Everybody was waiting you." She tried to calm me down. "It's not big deal. This school is based in gossips and school trips" Rose assured me.

They helped me with my bags and I unpacked in my room. It was small but I liked it. Alice put some posters on the wall that gave the space its own style. I had a bed, a closet and a desk.

I through myself on the bed ready to take a little nap before dinner. I closed my eyes when I heard the door of my room opening.

"Bella what are you doing? We have to go dinner, its 6 30 and the boys are waiting for us." I heard Rosalie's voice.

"The boys?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, I didn't tell you. Emmett is Alice's brother and he is also my boyfriend. My twin Jasper is Alice's boyfriend and they are waiting for us to eat. So hurry up, unless you don't want to eat with us and you prefer to stay in bed" She told me.

"Oh yeah, lets go" I got up from bed and follow Rosalie and Alice to the cafeteria. I didn't realized how hungry I was until my roommate said the magic word_: Dinner_.

My new friends talked all way to the cafeteria, well the words "Food Court" were more appropriate. The place had lots of random places to eat, like: Starbucks, Wendy's, McDonald's and more I didn't know.

I saw, on the opposite side of the dining room, a guy who was waving at us. We walked toward him and in the way I felt many eyes on my back and some whispers. I blushed all the way until we finally reach his table.

This guy was enormous. Well, his biceps were. He had curly black hair. He was very good looking. When he saw Rosalie his eyes grew bigger and he got up to kiss her. Definitely he was Emmett but where was Jasper?

_I thought Rosalie said he was waiting for us… _

But when Emmett got up a blonde guy appeared in the chair next to him. Emmett was so big that at first look I couldn't see Jasper because his friend's muscles were hiding him.

Jasper was also good looking as her sister. He could be model without problems as Rosalie and they look exactly the same. His blue eyes were amazing and he wasn't as big as Emmett but he had a good shape.

Jasper got up too and kissed her girlfriend, when they finished the four of us sat down.

"So you are Bella right? We were _all_ waiting for you." Emmett winked at me.

"Yeah…" I whispered shyly after blushing.

"Don't worry Bella, you don't have to care about those things." Jasper assured me.

"I told you Bella, you will learn to handle it soon" Rose assured me.

"Ok, so let's go find something to eat. I'm starving! What do you think about McDonald today?" Emmett said as he looked to a student who passed by with a McDonald tray.

"Yes please" I said, I was also starving.

"Bella you want to eat there? That disgusting and greasy food …" Alice told me with a disgusting expression.

"Uhm…" I didn't know what to tell her. I wasn't the type of girl who only eats salad and a soda for every meal.

"Alice get the hell out of here! We appreciate what life and McDonald Give us and we are going to enjoy it." He told her.

_My new Hero__!_

"Whatever... Let's go Rose, today I feel like having a Cesar Salad." She told Rose and then they turn to leave and headed over to a different restaurant.

When they couldn't see us, Emmett whispered "Salad" and then he took the trash can next to him and made as If he was throwing up.

I started laughing so hard that few people turned round to look at me.

_It's been only few minutes I__ know Emmett and now I was laughing like that, he's the best._

"Thank you" I told him with a huge smile I couldn't hide. He returned the smile and we headed to McDonald. Jasper was still laughing when we entered the place.

As we waited for our turn to order, Jasper and Emmett started asking me about me and my past when we heard loud screaming of girls outside. Everyone turned to see what was going on but the only thing I could see was a group of girls around a table. _Everyone_ on the place rolled their eyes, including Emmett and Jasper, and then everyone continued with whatever they were doing.

I was going to ask what that was that about but it was our turn to order food and Emmett's voice interrupted me.

"Bella what do you want?" I was steel thinking of the girls "I don't know… whatever you're taking" I said without caring do much.

Big mistake. When they gave me my order I almost fainted.

_How it can be possible for someone to eat that much?_

"Well, thanks but I won't finish this in a million years" I said.

"Don't worry I can help you if you don't finish it" Emmett offered.

I think my eyes almost fall from my face because Jasper was laughing at me. We took our tray and headed to our table. Rosalie and Alice were already there and they were eating their _food_, _if you can call that food_.

We sat and we started talking while we eat. They ask me about my family, about Forks.

"My mother just got married and…" I started but it was impossible to continue, the girls of the table in front of us were laughing and screaming loud. Jasper glared at the girls every time they scream. Emmett rolled his eyes and Alice and Rose only ignored them. I started worrying about their mental health, it was so weird.

"It's always like this? How can you eat in peace with these... crying pigs?" It was unbearable.

"It's not always like this, but most of the time when he does something "irresistible"" Jasper replied biting his lip with anger.

"He? Who is …" I looked at the girls table. They were around someone but I couldn't notice who he was.

"Well, so Bella ignore the… well just ignore them and continue please" Rose wanted me to finish what I was saying.

I was about to do it but I couldn't. At that moment, two of the girls who were blocking my view of _him_ went away and then I saw him. I couldn't even breathe.

He was the most gorgeous person I've ever seen in my entire life. He had bonze messy hair that gave him an incredible look. I could see he was talking to the other two guys who were sitting with him. He had his arm around a red hair girl and he was surrounded by many other girls, all of them looking at him and trying to breathe under his beauty. He laughed and I could hear his soft and amazing voice under the screaming. He glanced at me and I saw his beautiful face. He had green emerald eyes. He was pale white but that gave him a spectacular aspect.

Rose voice took me out of my "trance".

"Well, its enough, I can't support it any more. Alice, Bella, we are leaving." She cried with a very pissed expression on her face. Alice and I stood up, we weren't going to complain about it, she was right. But I didn't care anyway, I was thinking about that guy …

"Sorry Rose – Emmett said while giving her a quick peck on her lips- we're living too. This is too much; I didn't expect him to be so "irresistible" tonight."

We said Good Bye to the boys and went immediately out of that hell. All the way to our room, I was still thinking of him…

Alice opened the door and went quickly to the couch. She threw herself on it as Rose did the same. They were so pissed.

"Alice, I don't feel like seeing it tonight" Rose said as she left us and went to her room.

"Me neither" Alice whispered as she was getting up. "Oh Bella come in, sorry. Rose and I see every night Dr. house but we don't feel like doing it tonight" She apologized at my puzzled expression.

"Oh My God! You watch Dr. House? It's my favourite series and I watch it every night too." I replied very happy that there were at least two other persons who see it. Girls in my other school didn't like it.

"Oh hell yes!" Alice was happy too. She was jumping and clapping her hands all over the room "There's now one more person here who likes it beside Rose and me. Bella we're definitely going to be great friends" She told me and then she hugged me very strong for her tiny body.

"Well, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow Bells." She hugged me.

"Yeah" Was all I could say. Tomorrow school was going to be really interesting.

"Alice, do you know…" I wanted to ask her before she leaves.

"Who that guy was?-"

_H__ow did she know what I was going to ask her? Did she like him too? Wait, she has a boyfriend _

"Yes, he is my brother. Edward Cullen" She said.

"Oh" was all I could reply.

"You like him, don't you?" She chuckled.

"Well… I don't know" I mumbled.

_How am I supposed to tell her "Yes Alice. I like your brother that I'__ve just seen for the first time in my life and I think he is the hottest creature alive on Earth"?_

"It's fine Bella. I just warn you: be careful with him" And after saying that, she went to her room. Leaving me in the middle of the living room wondering what did she want to tell me with that comment.

**Did you like it?**

**Please tell me what you think! **

**Reaviews :D**


	2. First Day and Encounter

**Thanks for the reviews, I liked them all :D and specially thanks to emmettcullendisoder, without your help this fanfiction would suck lol. Well read and enjoy.**

**Chapter 2:**

"Beep Beep" my cell phone woke me up. It was seven o' clock and I had an hour to get ready for my first school day.

I took my toothbrush and hairbrush out of my bag and went to the bathroom. After closing the door I brushed my teeth and then took a hot shower. I needed to be relaxed for today; it was the "great" day, _yeah sure_. The way water felt on my skin helped me.

I closed my eyes and started thinking of _what_ was going to be my first day was going to be like. It's only been a few hours and I've already met very nice people. Maybe I would meet kind people as Rose and Alice here. And maybe some cool guy… I found myself smiling at that option.

_But what if there isn't kind people and everyone is fake__; girls are bitchy and boys are players and jerks_. Instantly an image of Edward Cullen appeared in my mind.

Luckily, the sound of the bathroom door opening distracted me.

"Bella, hurry up! We need to take breakfast before first period. We have only 45 minutes to meet the guys and eat" Alice told me before she went out.

_Alice was a nice person. It really didn't matter if she and Rose were my only friends. I have Emmett and Jasper too and they seem to be cool guys._

_But wait a minute! What did Alice said? She needs me to hurry up because we had only 45 minutes__ to eat! She was crazy; we had plenty of time before school starts. We won't have time if they eat really slowly, which I doubt knowing Emmett._

I finished the shower as fast as I could because of Alice's request_._ Then I went to my room and got dressed. I was ready in 5 minutes. If Alice was right we only had 40 minutes to eat.

When I went to the living room Rose and Alice were already there, they looked really desperate. When they saw me, they both took their bags. I did the same with mine and they dragged me outside the room. We entered in the elevator, which fortunately was on our floor and Rose pressed _Ground Floor_, she was really pissed. Alice was checking the time every second on her wrist watch.

"I'm sorry girls if I'm making you get late to meet the guys" I told them. I didn't want them to be mad at me on my first day.

"Oh Bella, don't worry. Everything is fine. I'm sorry if we made you feel bad but we need to hurry, if not we won't have time to breakfast" Alice said as she hugged me.

"Okay, but we have enough time to eat and go to class" I assured her.

"No Bells we don't have enough time. Beside we won't have time to go to Starbucks as we planned" Rose explained.

I bite my lip, knowing I was the cause of this problem. I didn't understand yet why we need to hurry.

When we reached the cafeteria, I was completely shocked. Every restaurant was crowded by hundreds of students. _Oh so now I understand why Alice said we won't have time. Damn! I really wanted something to feed my stomach. I had very bad mood when I didn't get breakfast._

"IM VERY SORRY GIRLS, I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WOULD BE LIKE THIS. IT'S ALL MY FAULT" I cried.

"No Bella, it's not your fault! Every morning is the same; we need to get up earlier every day to have a table. But today we got up late so…" Rose assured me.

"But… but…"

"Bells, it's not YOUR fault." Alice insisted.

"Uhm… But what are we going to do now? We won't have breakfast" I mumbled sadly looking at the floor.

It surprised me that my new friends didn't answer. I lifted my gaze up and saw a grinning Alice. I looked at Rose and she was the same.

I followed the line of their gazes and saw in the distance a very tall and muscular guy. He was waving at us with one hand and in the other he had a tray with some kind of plastic cups on it, I couldn't see in the distance.

_YES__ BRAKEFAST! EMMETT WAS MY HERO AGAIN. I would kiss him right now, if that wouldn't look weird and Rose wouldn't kill me._

We ran toward the guys, Jasper was sitting there drinking a Vanilla Frapuccino from Starbucks and he also had a muffin. When he saw us he only smiled, but when he saw his girlfriend he stood up from the chair to said hello to her.

Alice ran to him but she stopped a few inches away from him and took a bite of his big and delicious muffin.

"What? So you prefer _a_ muffin instead of me? You prefer eating this thing instead of kissing your hot boyfriend who loves you a lot?" He said with a fake sad expression.

"Uhm, I'm hungry Jazz. Sorry but this _thing_ is going to be _my_ breakfast." She told him.

"I didn't know you were THAT hungry to steel your boyfriend's food" he mumbled looking away.

While Alice and Jasper where discussing the muffin, I saw Rosalie going toward Emmett and kissed him strongly. The kiss was so full of passion that I couldn't look at them.

When they broke apart, Rosalie had one arm around Emmett's neck and the other was playing with his bottom lip. He had his arm around Rose waist.

"What was that for?" Emmett asked with a curious expression.

"Nothing Em, can I just say "hi" to my boyfriend?" Rose answered looking away.

"What's going on Rose? Look at me" He knew Rosalie good enough to know that she was planning something. He put his hands on his girlfriend head and locked his eyes on hers.

"Uhm... Noth..." She started mumbling but she couldn't handle it anymore. "Fine you got me. I want that" She pointed at Emmett's tray. There was a hot and frothy coffee.

"No"

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No Rose. That's _my_ coffee" She was going to reply when he pointed to another tray anyone had repaired on it before. "There is _your_ coffee" He said with a triumphal smirk.

"My coffee? You Sure? ... OOH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! Thank you this is the best day of my life" Rose cried smiling.

"I thought the best day of your life was when I asked you to be my girlfriend" Emmett replied disappointed.

"No, that's the second. The first one was when my mom bought me those Dolce & Gabanna sunglasses I showed you last week" She told him. Her look was so serious, I couldn't see any kind of lie in her eyes.

Emmett's eyes became sad and her face reflected how disappointed he was. He looked like a little puppy all wet in a rainy day.

"I was joking you little idiot. However, my best day wasn't when you told me that, was when…" She looked at the rest of us and then she started whispering something in Emmett's ear. We couldn't hear what she was telling him, but from the look of Emmett's face it was something he enjoyed because his grin was becoming bigger and bigger. The last thing I remember was that after some seconds the couple was making out In the middle of the cafeteria.

That was too much for me. I took the sit next to Alice, who was drinking a vanilla late with her eyes closed. I looked at the tray and there was a Strawberry & Cream Frapuccino with my name written on the cup next to the Starbucks logo, like they always do when you order something there.

_Yeah my favourite drink in the __whole world. This day couldn't start any better._

"Jazz, how did you know we were going to be late? Beside, thank you so much for this" I smiled at him. I took a sip of my drink.

"Well, the girls always come before we do, so when you all didn't appeared; we figured out you were going to take some time so we order" Jasper explained, he had already finished his Frapuccino. Alice was looking at him with adoration.

"And how did you know this is my favourite drink in the entire world? Strawberry and Cream Frapuccino, it's just…" I took another sip of it.

"I ordered it. I knew you would like it" Emmett answered proudly. Finally, Rose and he separated from each other.

"So you can read minds or what?" I joked. I was very happy, anything could ruin this moment.

"Yeah, I know. People always recognized that ability of mine" He answered.

"Oh so mysterious mind-reader Emmett, can you read _my_ mind now?!" Rose asked sarcastically. From her look I could see she was very angry. I would never want to be Emmett in that moment. Rose could be really intimidating when she wanted to.

"You… you are thinking... uhm... how much… hum…. you love me?" He answered waiting to see Rose reaction.

"No _my dear_. I'm thinking why in the world my boyfriend would forget to buy my breakfast?" She muttered between teeth pointing to the empty tray in front of me.

_She was right, when we arrived there were onl__y two Frapuccino; one had Alice's name on it and the other mine. Ouch, only Emmett can be involved in such problem. How did he forget his girlfriend breakfast! He must be very entertained with other thing just to completely forget about it._

"Oh no Rose, you misunderstood everything. Your coffee is this one" He tried to answered while he was thinking as fast as his brain could an explanation to his angry girlfriend. He took his coffee and gave it to Rosalie.

Rose sat and grabbed the drink.

"Oh right. So I forgot my name was – she started reading the cup – Emmett… I hope you enjoy this coffee I made it with so much LOVE?!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? AND WHO IS THIS FUCKING JULY?" Rosalie cried so hard, that I almost felt of my chair. Alice spat the coffee she was drinking at that moment.

Everyone started laughing except for Rosalie and Emmett, who was all red of embarrassment. Now everybody was looking at Emmett who was thinking of an excuse.

"Uhm…Chill out Rose. July is just an old…old friend, not big deal. I met her the first year I came here and nothing happened. I'm with you now and that's what matters, right?" He answered wanting his girlfriend to forget what just happened.

"But why would an "old old" friend like you said, write something like this? …Know what? I don't care" She sent a dirty look at Starbucks. "If I see this "July" near you I will break her nose personally" Rose said. Emmett was glad she wasn't mad at him, so he couldn't hide a big grin.

"Thanks for understanding my situation" He sat next to her and put one arm around her shoulder "and you are right, I think she hadn't forgotten me yet. But let's be honest, who could?" He joked trying to change Rosalie's expression, but nothing happened. "Know what? Tomorrow we will go there and show July you are _my_ girlfriend and if she continues bothering me you can kick her ass and …"

"Whoa… wait, wait, wait a moment! Who said you are going back to that place? No Sir," She said finally stopping looking at Starbucks and looked at Emmett.

"But Rosie… what are you saying? You know I love Starbucks and I can't imagine my life without those hot coffees in the morning and the delicious chocolate muffins and the…"

"I don't care Em, I don't want her to be near you. And we will discus this later, I'm starving" She interrupted him.

Emmett looked away, he was safe for now. Rose took her boyfriends drink and looked at July's dedication written on the cup. She showed her tongue to it like a five year old girl and started drinking the coffee.

I could see Emmett was starving too and he had been waiting to drink the coffee until Rosalie appeared. He was looking at the drink with desire. Like the good person I was I said I didn't want my Frapuccino and offered it to my new friend. I winked at him taking care Rosalie didn't notice it and he did the same to me. He took the drink and muttered "thank you".

We had 20 minutes to wait until everyone finished with their breakfast. At 7:50 we were heading to school. On the way, every student we passed stared at me and also whispered to each other without taking their eyes off of me. I tried to ignore them but it was impossible. They weren't doing anything to pretend they were talking about something else. Some of them also pointed at me when I passed.

When I entered school everything changed, nobody was in there. I walk through the desert hallway toward my locker. It was two lockers of distance from Alice's. I put my things in it and took away the pink card. Before I could read what I had in first period, Alice took the card from my hands and read it.

1st period: Biology

2nd period: English

3rd period: Math

4th period: Lunch

5th period: P.E.

"Oh Bells, you don't have any hour with me and with Rose either. No wait. We have lunch together" She said clapping her hands.

"Do Emmett and Jasper have lunch at 4th period too?" I asked.

"Yeah, since they are in the rugby team they have lunch with us." She answered smiling.

The bell rang. Thousands of girls, who appeared out of who-knows-where, ran to the door where I had come from just a couple of minutes ago. I looked at them in confusion while they all crowded at the entrance, pushing each other to be near the door.

When the door opened all the girls magically moved aside forming some kind of space for _him_ to pass. And there he was, standing at the hallway with almost every girl sighing at his beauty.

He looked like a Greek God. And like it couldn't be in another way, he was with a girl._ Cindy I think was her name, the red hair girl,_ was holding Edward's hand and was looking at every girl there with a smirk on her face.

He entered the building and the girls almost fainted. While he was walking by the hallway he muttered some "hello" or "how are you" to them. When he passed by Rose, Alice and me, he stopped. He stared at me for just a second, to then say "hello" to his sister.

"Hi Alice" he said to her, completely ignoring Rose and me.

Edward continued walking through the corridor. Rose was so pissed with Edward, she started yelling at him. But I could see he wasn't even paying attention. He was at the end of the corridor where a fake blond girl was hugging him with so much more energy than necessary, completely ignoring the fact that Cindy was glaring at her.

"What a jerk" Rose said. "I'm sorry Al if he is your brother, but you have to admit it: he is a jerk"

"Yeah I know" Alice recognized.

"And why did he bothered to say "hello" to you, he always ignore us when he has the opportunity" Rose said looking at the place Edward was with the two girls.

"Well I don't care, sorry. I need to go to Bio and I don't even know were my class is" I announced.

"I'm sorry Bella, we didn't have the opportunity to show you the school. Your Bio class is there – Alice said pointing to a door near the lockers - I'm sorry we need to leave Mrs. Botargo is going to kill us if we are late again" Alice finished with an apologized look.

"I'm sorry Bella, we will see you at lunch." Rose also apologized.

"Fine thanks. See you later" I mumbled while they were leaving.

_Ok, so this is the moment._ I filled my lungs of air and entered the class. According to the pink card my teacher of Bio was Mr. Burton. Luckily, he hadn't arrived yet. There weren't many students in the classroom. Some of them were talking and others were using their last minutes to finish their homework.

When I entered the room everyone looked at me. I blushed and walk to the first desk I saw empty. I tried to hide my face with my hair. I sat and tried to breath. _Why does everyone here is surprised about my arrival? I'm not THAT special for anyone to start looking at me like they are doing. And why this Mr. Burton hadn't arrived yet? This is like a torture!_

A voice took me out of my trail of thoughts. It was a blond guy, he was cute but in a different way. He had this baby face. He had blue eyes as Rosalie and Jasper but he wasn't as perfect as they were.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton. You must be Isabella right?" He offered me his hand and I shook it.

"Please call me Bella and yeah." I looked around and I found eyes staring at me everywhere.

Mike saw how worried I was for being observed like that.

"Well, now everybody knows she is Bella Swan. Continue with what you were doing" Mike yelled. When he finished every student turn round and took their eyes from me.

"Thank you" I muttered. He smiled kindly to me and after that he introduced me to his friends. One girl was Angela. She was really smart and shy and I liked her. She wasn't at all like the other girls I saw in the academy. She had brown straight hair and didn't talk too much. She wasn't fake and stupid at all. She was sitting in front of me.

Mike also introduced me to his friends, Tyler. I didn't like him too much. He was kind of predictable. Before he talked to me, he took a little mirror out of his bag and fixed his hair up._ Asshole._

Mr. Burton appeared at the door and cleared his throat. The boys who were surrounding me went to their seats. He entered the classroom. As he headed over to the teacher's desk, I stood up.

"Who are you and what do you need?" He asked me aggressively. He took me by surprise however he didn't intimidate me.

"I'm Isabella Swan and Mr. Black asked me to make you sign this… card only to have a proof I…"

"…came to this class." He finished, "Yes I know just give me the damn card and let's finish with this crap." He interrupted aggressively. I gave him the card and he signed it fast.

When he finished with the card, he threw it at me. I caught it and went back to my sit. The teacher started with the class. _I like bio but not with this freak as a teacher._

When I took out my pen to start taking notes, like the clumsy person I was, I accidentally threw it on the floor. I was going to take it up but the girl next to me was faster and then gave me the pen with a kind smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so stupid. You didn't need to. Thank you" I apologized to the girl.

"Not a problem" she replied politely.

After half an hour of class, Mr. Burton told us we were going to do a project for the last few weeks and it was in pairs. We were going to decide who our partner would be.

I thought I was going to be the last one to form a group because nobody would ask me to be their partner but it didn't happen like I thought.

When Mr. Burton gave us a minute to form the groups, everyone turned to me and asked me to be their partner in the project. I didn't know what to tell them. I only knew three people from the class and there were at least ten students asking me.

"What's happening here? Why are you making so much noise?" The teacher shouted over the noise. "Now if the problem is because of this, you are going to work with the guy next to you" he finished.

I looked instantly at the right; I wanted to work with the "girl of the pen". The guy at my left scared me a little bit. I think the girl thought the same because she turned around to face me with a smile.

"So I think we're going to work together" She said "By the way, my name is Katie" she grinned at me. Thank God she was nice and friendly.

Katie had brown straightened hair and blue eyes. She was really gorgeous and the make up she was wearing just made her more beautiful than she already was.

"I'm Bella" I smiled back.

"Now I want you to start with the project now and take advantage of the 15 minutes left. Remember you only have three weeks to finish it." Mr. Burton explained. He took out the newspaper and started reading it while we worked.

"What a jerk!" I whispered to myself while I was turning round to face Katie and start with the project.

"I know" she whispered back. I giggled. "I don't know why everybody here thinks he's the best that happened to this academy. My friends a senior and told me they had him last year and that they wanted to repeat the year only to have him as teacher again. I know sounds crazy, isn't it?"

_What?! People wanted to have him again? I just don't understand__. Is the first day I see this man and I have a really bad first impression._

She looked back at the page where we were supposed to start writing. She frowned her eyebrows.

"Don't worry, I did this project in my old school" I winked at her.

"That's perfect because I don't understand anything, you know. The only thing Mr. Burton does is yelling at us and reading the news" She bite her lip.

"Well it's not that difficult. I'll show you" I smiled at her.

"Bella, you seem to be a nice and smart girl, why did you move to this academy?" She asked.

"Uhm… My mother just got married so I needed to give her some space, so I moved with my dad and now I'm here" I explained.

"Oh I see. Well, my story is the other way round. I lived with my father since I was a child and now that he has a new girlfriend, he wanted to take her on a trip around the world. And because I don't like his new girlfriend and because I didn't want to bother either, I went to my mom's. So she sent me to this academy and here I am," She explained.

"Yeah, I understand. My mom's new husband, Phil, is younger than her. It makes me feel uncomfortable sometimes but inside my mother is still a teenager so… I don't care, I only want her to be happy" I said.

_Hey, I didn't feel this free to talk to anyone about my family. I really feel good wit__h Katie; we're going to be great friends._

The hour finished sooner than I wanted to. I felt so comfortable with Katie, we had lots of thing in common. I grabbed my thing and say "bye" to my new friend.

The rest of the morning passed so fast. I had some more of my classes with Mike and his friends but fortunately not all of them. I was getting tired of Mike. He just stared at me and he talked to me whenever he had the possibility. And thanks to that, some of the teachers warned me that I there was no talking in class even though Mike was the one who was doing all the talking while I tried to ignore him.

Finally, lunch time came and I was supposed to meet the guys at Wendy's. When I arrived the others were not there yet, so I sat down and started thinking about the homework that my literature teacher gave me, when I was distracted by a loud scream.

I rolled my eyes knowing why I was hearing them but I turn round anyway. Outside the restaurant, I saw Edward surrounded by many girls walking trough the tables. He glanced at me when he passed and I melted within his green emerald eyes and couldn't stop looking at him.

I thought it was for a second but suddenly a hand block my vision. I turned around to see a blond hair guy who was smiling at me. Behind him were Emmett and the girls all discussing what they were going to eat.

"Bella, I called you three times. What happened? Are you deaf or what?" Jasper joked.

"No, I'm fine." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys, Bella is back!" Jasper announced to them.

"Oh finally!" Emmett said "I thought you were in some kind of trance…"

"No, I'm fine" I blushed "Why don't we order? I'm starving" I tried to focus the conversation in something else rather than me.

We finally finished ordering our food and went to the "dining room" to find a table. It was nothing compared to how it was at the morning.

I ate quickly because I had P.E next hour. Rosalie and Alice were on the cheerleading squad and the guys were on the rugby team.

"Please Bella join us on the team. We need someone new and the audition is only today" Alice begged me for the fourth time.

"No, no and let me think… uhm… no" I told her.

"Please Bella you will have fun and also you will be with us. Unless you don't want to…" Alice looked at me sadly.

"Oh Alice, What the hell are you saying? I would always want to be with you but I had really bad experience with cheerleading…" I told her remembering my past experience.

"I suck at it, I'm a very clumsy person if you hadn't notice yet. When I was young, my mother always wanted me to be in this kind of things, so to please her I entered in the cheerleading squad." I started. "We weren't that bad, but in one rehearsal, a friend through me in the air and was supposed to catch me back. I was totally scared and guess what? She didn't do it… so I felt on the ground and broke one leg. I swear myself I would never do anything like it again!" I explained to them.

"But that would never happen to you Bella. I'm sorry if that experience made you decide that but we never would let you fall" Alice assured me with a smile. Then she made those puppy eyes and with that I was over.

_Mental Note: Alice always gets what she wants._

"Fine, I will think of it but I don't promise anything" I didn't finish saying it and Alice was hugging me. She was smiling widely.

The hour we had passed fast. I only had five minutes to reach the gym. We were heading over school when I remembered.

"Sorry guys but I've just remembered I need to visit Mr. Black before the class" I told them.

"Fine, but do you know where Mr. Black's office is?" Rose asked.

"Uhm… no"

"Ok, you need to go in that direction…" Well Alice explained the way to reach his office.

I went to Mr. Black's office. I knocked on his door, the one that had his name. A voice told me to come in.

"Come in" It was a female voice. I entered the place. It was a little reception and in the right was a black wood door. The voice came from a woman, the secretary who was typing in her computer on the desk.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. Mr. Black told me to come visit him" I explained to her.

"Yeah I know." She answered with a kind smile "Please take a sit. Mr. Black will be with you in any minute" I sat in a chair which was in front of the black wood door.

Some minutes later the door opened. At the entrance of the office was Mr. Black and was pointing to the exit. I thought he was telling me to leave but when I got up I saw there was someone else in his office.

"And I don't want you to be near my car. If I ever found you I would have to suspend you for a time. And now please leave my office" He warned really furious to the guy. The boy turned round and I saw him _again_. Edward was now heading out of the office.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry. Please come in" Mr. Black told me with a smile, so different from the expression he had when Edward was here.

"Thank you" I answered politely.

"Please take a seat" I sat on one of the chairs he had in front of his wood desk.

He started asking me how my first day was and how I felt about the new school thing. He also asked about my classes, he was clearly interested in my answer.

"Have you enjoyed your classes? Do you like your teachers so far?" He asked.

"Well, I liked… uhm… most of the classes" I didn't know if I had to tell him the truth. He started laughing.

"You had biology right? Mr. Burton?"_ How did he know it?_

"Uhm… yes" I mumbled.

"I know Bella, everybody complains about him at first. And when I say everybody is everybody, even the other teachers. But also every student that had him as a teacher wants to repeat the year because they love him so much. I don't know what he says to them but students adore him." He explained. "You will love him, you just need to wait" He winked at me.

_How did he think I wi__ll love that man? He was so uhm… cruel with everyone. I can't believe what Mr. Black was telling me, that everybody loves him? No_._ I will have to ask Emmett and Jasper what they think about Mr. Burton._

The "interview" continued but I wasn't nervous at all. I've known Mr. Black for years. He was Charlie's friend.

Some minutes later the talk finished.

"Thanks for coming Bella, I'll call your dad later" We said Good bye to each other and I left his office. In the reception, the secretary waved me "good bye" and I finally left. When I walked outside I was shocked. There was the most gorgeous guy leaning against the lockers with his arms across his chest looking at me.

I tried to ignore him and continued my way to the gym. But he didn't leave me alone, he turned round and grabbed my wrist with his soft hand. Instantly, a shock of electricity run through my fingers. I gasped at the sensation and I think he felt it too.

"Hello beautiful" He said with his velvet voice.

"Excuse me?" I said as I looked at my wrist.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen" He held his hand away.

"Hi… I… I" I looked at his eyes and then I was lost. I couldn't even speak clearly.

_C'mon Bella you are a strong woman you can handle the presence of a hot and sexy guy in front of you_.

"I…I'm sorry" I laugh at my stupidity. He took me with low guard. "I'm Bella…" I couldn't finish, he interrupted me.

"Swan, I know" He smiled at me and leaned two inches closer.

"Hi" was all I could reply. But know I was ready, he won't get me again so 

unprepared.

"What do you have now?" he asked innocently.

"Uhm… Gym" I answered fast.

"Really? Me too." He smiled a perfect crooked smile.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Do you mind if I accompany you to the gym?" He asked with the most irresistible voice I've ever heard. I couldn't refuse.

_But wasn't I making a mistake by accepting him as my company? Alice told me to be careful with him but she didn't tell me nothing more than that, a little of company wouldn't do anything bad right? It's just to the gym._

"Uhm… no, it's fine" I smiled when I answered to him. I didn't want to look at him straight to the eyes, if not it was over.

"So Bella – we started walking toward the gym – what a pretty girl like you was doing at principal's office?" He asked.

_He said I was pretty? Yeees! No, calm yourself down. It's just a question._

"Mr. Black wanted to know how it is going my first day at the academy" I responded blushing.

"And?" He asked.

"So far so good." I answered quickly.

"Have you made any friends yet?"

"Yeah. I'm friends with your sister and Rosalie, they are my roommates, you know." I answered.

"Be careful with that little pixie, she can be very annoying when she wants to. And with Rosalie, I don't know what to tell you. Rosalie is Rosalie, you would learn how to handle her" He laughed. I chuckled. He was right.

"Thank you, but I don't think we would have any problem at all. We are fine together and I like the girls a lot" I replied with a smile. I loved those girls, I was so happy I had to share my room with them.

"Anybody else?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I met some guys." I noticed he tensed a little when I said that. I felt his eyes on me while we headed toward the fields. "Emmett and Jasper" Now I looked at him, he relaxed a little but he didn't wanted me to notice.

He laughed with relief. "Uhm… let me think. Jasper. What can I tell you about him? Well, he's never pissed. You would never see him sad or angry, just exactly as Alice. And Emmett, well The Gigantic Toddler." He chuckled.

_Oh, the sound of his voice was just perfect._

"I know" I grinned. We walked in silence the next minute.

"What were you doing at Mr. Black's office?" I asked.

"Mr. Black thought I was the one who painted his car." He answered.

"Painted his car?" _Oh, the bad guy_.

"It wasn't me. But he blamed me anyway like he always does when he can't find the real person who did it." He rolled his eyes.

"He must have his reasons" I whisper to myself.

"I don't really care about it anymore" He assured me.

"Why? He can suspend you whenever he wants to, right?" I asked confused.

"I know. But he won't" Edward winked at me.

"How do you know?" I asked more confused.

"He knows that if he suspend me, he'll lose students and he doesn't want something like it to happen in his school" He grinned.

_What an arrogant! But he was right, if he didn't come to the academy those idiots girls who are always at his side would leave the academy. Or worst, they will complain with Mr. Black until he takes Edward back. I wonder if anything like it happened before._

"Uhm" He had a point "You're right" I finally agreed.

We continue our talk some more minutes until the gym appeared in front of us. We headed over there. The professor was already there yelling at some girls who didn't wanted to run. Class had started a while ago.

"Bella, I need to get going to the dressers. See ya later" He said and when he finished he kissed my cheek and went.

I grinned like an idiot and headed to where the teacher was. I introduced myself at her and explained the reason why I was late. Mrs. Brooks was going to be my gym teacher this year. I liked her, she seemed to be really comprehensive. She told me to go change myself to the dressers. I headed over there and put my sport outfit. I left my bag in a locker and went to the gym.

Mrs. Brooks was barely trying to make the other girls run at least 5 laps around the gym. The girls were all refusing to do it, they didn't want to break a nail or get all wet from running.

The boys had already done the laps and were playing basketball at the other side of the gym. I tried to help Mrs. Brooks and made the laps quickly. I finished faster than the other girls who went to the gym even earlier than I did.

"Thanks Bella, I think there's someone here who apparently cares to do what I ask you. I'll try with this girls, you can do whatever you want, go with the boys if you prefer" She told me.

I looked over the guys and saw Edward waving at me. I walked toward the boys.

"Hey Guys, this is Bella" He introduced me to his friends and then he put his arm around my waist. I stared at him with a raised eyebrow and took his hand off me. He chuckled and then continued. "This is Jason, Chace, Brian and Aaron."

"Hi" I said. I noticed every guy was staring at me.

"Bella, want to play basketball or something?" Aaron offered me.

"Uhm… No thanks. I'd better stay here and you guys can continue with it." I smiled at them and went to sit at the grades. I didn't feel like doing anything else and of course the five laps were nothing, I didn't wanted to move. I was exhausted for the long day.

I went to the bench and sat there. The guys returned to their game but I could see Brian was still staring at me. I looked other way and try to ignore him. After a couple of minutes, Mrs. Brooks made the girls do the laps and she said the class was over for today.

I went to the dressers and took a short and quick shower. Today was a stressful day and all I wanted was to lie in bed a little.

I went to my room but my friends weren't there. I used that time alone to finish my homework for next week and then I went to bed. I threw myself at it and put on my ipod. "Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin" was playing when I fall asleep.

I woke up when I heard a hard laughing through the living room.

"I've seen this chapter. It's were he doesn't want to go to his father funeral and Wilson have to take him" Rose told Alice.

"Oh! I haven't seen it. Please don't tell me anything" Alice begged.

I went to the living room and saw my friends on the couch watching TV.

"Bella finally!" Alice run to me and hugged me. "You know, it's kind of late and we didn't want to wake you up, so we order a pizza for you. Rose and I had already eaten with the guys." Alice explained.

I looked over Rose and she smiled at me, then she turned her head to the TV again. I saw that Huge Laurie was on the television.

"DR. HOUSE!!" I cried. I ran to the couch and stay in front of it watching.

"Bella, you're not transparent and you're blocking my vision" Rose complained.

"Shut up! You've already seen this chapter" I told her.

"Okay, if you want it that way… Wilson needed to take House to his father's funeral because House didn't want to go because he hated him. Then when he finally takes him, House proves him that the dead man wasn't his biological father and that's all." Rose said with a triumphal smirk.

"Oh C'mon!" Alice and I said disappointed. We wanted to see the chapter. But Rosalie wasn't bad at all for ruining it, instead she was stacking her tongue at both of us.

"Bella, go and grab some pizza and sit here. We need to talk to you now." Rose told me and then she turned off the TV.

I grabbed the box pf pizza that was in the little kitchen we had and went toward the couch. I started eating while the girls talked to me.

"Now, tell us. How was your day? Have you met anyone interesting?" Alice asked.

I told them how my day was, except for the part of Edward. I didn't know how they were going to react.

"You're safe for now I guess. – Rose started – But there's anyone more … uhm… let's say _more interesting_ that you met today?"

"Well, Edward Cullen kind of say "Hi" to me" I blushed at the memory of his perfect face.

"Really?" Rose cried. "And what did he tell you?" Rose asked desperately. I could see Alice was worried too but she didn't speak.

"Nothing, he just walked me to gym, nothing else" I answered.

_What were they expecting him to tell me?_

"But what did he exactly tell you when he said "Hi"?" Alice asked.

"He said… "Hello Beautiful" I blushed even more.

"Oh no" They both exchange a worry look.

"What's going on girls? Are you going to tell me?" I asked more intrigued now. They were freaking me out.

"Bella – Rosalie started – Edward Cullen likes you" I was shocked. I opened my mouth to protest but she interrupted me. "He really likes you and that's not something good"

"What are you saying girls?" I asked more confused than ever.

"How do you think girls will react when they find out that his "Little Eddie" like another girl? They will make you're life your personal hell on Earth" Alice said.

"But… Wait! How do you know Edward likes me? That's impossible" I cried.

"He really likes you. If not why would you think he would go and talk to you like that? He always waits for girls to go with him because they always do" Rosalie rolled her eyes. "And believe me, that _is_ a problem" She finished.

"And how do you know it? It's freaking impossible…" This was completely insane.

"Because it happened to me!" Rose yelled.

**If there's something you don't understand please let me know and if you have any idea too.**

**Reviews please :):)**


End file.
